School Project
by NilonCross
Summary: Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Juggo, Suigetsu, and Karin are all assigned to a project involving a camera a few misunderstandings and lots of spontaneous singing. NaruSasu. Sakura bashing. Future Lemony goodness. i 3 u! REVIEW DAMN IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello humans. i was in my chem class when i thought of this. i have no clue why this idea popped up in my head when i was supposed to be doing my chemistry homework so don't ask. please review...it makes me happy. please? well... never mind there are only like 2 people who ever review anyways... thanks Minwa and Natsuna! Now, lets get this shit started!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

'_stupid bell. i wanna go home! This stupid outfit is annoying, and i miss my piercings._' Naruto thought as he pushed his thick glasses up on the bridge of his nose. Truth be told he was only half listing to his language arts/Math teacher. "Naruto. solve x2 + x + -3.75 = 0" (**A.N. i just googled a problem... i'm to tired to actually make one up and solve it on my own. heh, i'm lazy**)

Naruto smirked, '_child's play._' he then stood and walked over to the large chalk board and looked at the problem before writing the answer as if was nothing. "x=-2.5, 1.5" he said quietly. "Correct." Kakashi said looking a little disappointed '_i really don't understand why he thinks i'm not going to be able to answer correctly. the mans only known me for 12 years._' "Alright class. one last thing before we go." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "so start a project tomorrow! yay! So the way it's going to work is i will assign a group with another group. Said groups must spend an entire week with the other group with a video camera so that we can see what some people are like in there natural habitat." the blonde looked over to his one and only friend Gaara Sabaku who had also looked over, they nodded at each other knowingly. "So the groups are, Naruto and Gaara because you two already live together as it is. Uchiha, Juggo, Karin, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, and Suigetsu." Kakashi smiled evilly at Naruto as the said "you two will be one project." '_shit._' Naruto thought. *BRIIIINNNNNGGG* the bell sounded. Naruto and Gaara slowly walked over to Sasuke and his group looking at nobody but the floor, "Front gates tomorrow morning 8:30. Gaara will be there, he'll take you back to our house. i'll still be in bed and i'm not waking up cause of some project." Naruto stated coldly. the group looked shocked, nobody had ever really heard the blondes voice much like Gaara's. "You can't tell us what to do you little runt." Kiba said. "trust me Kiba. Naruto is no runt." Gaara chuckled. Naruto's eyes widened, "you creepy little perv! God i really don't know why i hang out with you." the blonde yelled blushing. '_holy shit. they heard my voice! man...meh. not like they would stay clueless forever._' Naruto thought. "Wow Uzumaki. you have a really low voice" Neji said. "Ha! Listen to Gaara. he's like the fuckin hulk." Naruto smirked. "shut up douche bag." Gaara said rather loudly lightly punching Naruto on the shoulder. "Later Uchiha." Naruto waved still facing away from the raven.

**Hellooooo! *Haha! Maka moment* moving on. was it great? did you love it? hate it? adore it? wish i never wrote it? whatever! i don't care if you like it cause i like it. oh p.s. Naruto is in the stereotypical "nerd" as well as Gaara... i forgot that part WHATABUGS! Hehe! my friend Lili got me into saying that. it's from some band or something. LOVE YOU! -Nilon **


	2. Chapter 2

**i am hungry. some get me a muffin! stat! *sigh* MEH! i don't even know why i am writing this. screw the authors note! I AM THE MASTER COMANDER!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xX**

"Hello there camera. Gaara here. i am, at the moment, in front of the stupid school waiting for the stupid Uchiha and his stupid followers. *sigh* Man he is so slow." The read-head said looking into the camera. It was silent a moment, he had turned the camera so it would point at the street. Gaara turned himself to look over at the school. "Oh, look. A kitty. Lets go say hi to the Kitty." he said walking over to the black and white cat. "Hello there little kitty. I think i will call you Simba." with that he lifted the cat so it was in the air **(A.N- Like the baboon does with Simba in the lion king.)** Gaara had one hand on the cat and the other on the video camera "Haha. that was a good one Gaara. Good job." he said to him self as he put the Kitty back on the ground walking back to the wall that he had been leaning against before spotting the feline. A few moments later 3 cars drove to the curb. ''well hello there Uchiha. Follow me. we are going back to my house, and don't drive to fast. I rode my skateboard here." Gaara said getting a running start beford dropping his board, hopping on, and rolling off. **–fuckin time skip bitches: at Gaaras and Narutos house-**

**"**Welcome to my humble abode you rich bastards!**"** Gaara smirked unlocking the door. The living room was not to small not to big, but housed a wooden coffee table, a black leather love-seat, and a normal black leather couch sitting across a flat screen t.v. "what time is it Hyuuga?" Gaara asked, "9:45." Neji said. "Heh. Prepare yourself and hold the camera. We need to wake Naruto up." The redhead said with a smirk before turning to the stair case walking up slowly the other teens in tow. A second later Gaara quietly opened a stark white door revealing a white room with a few dressers and a bed against the back wall that was sporting a lump that was steadily moving up and down. "NARUTO YOU ASS WAKE UP!" Gaara yelled at the lump. It shifted before turning and sitting up revealing a disgruntled blond boy. "Gaara. Find me pants. I don' wanna get up wit that damn Uchimaha in here." Naruto said tiredly. Gaara walked over to a brown dresser opening a drawer, pulling out a pair of black sweat pants throwing them at Naruto. He slipped under the covers and put them on, he didn't really care that he was still shirtless at the moment. Naruto got out of the bed and stretched his arms over his head showing off his sculpted back and shoulders and back to the group still standing in his door way. "Where are my glasses?" the blond asked. "depends. You want the nerdy ones or the sexy ones?" Gaara asked walking over to a door in the boys room pulling it open to reveal a bathroom. He walked in and came back with two glasses cases. "Sexy. I'll put my contacts on later." Naruto said and Gaara handed him a white glasses case. The blonde slipped on the black framed glasses and turned around showing Sasuke and his group all his sexy shirtless glory. "wow" the all said aside from Gaara, Naruto himself, Sasuke, and Neji. Neji just held his nose to stop the bleeding. "hn. Who knew you'd have abbs dobe. Let alone a tattoo." Sasuke smirked. "shut up Sasuke. I am to tired to insult people righ now." Naruto said as he brushed passed the teens walking down the stairs. '_well. Looks like this weeks gonna be fun. Wait. Kiba caught the dobe shirtless on camera. Hn. Looks like the girls in class are gonna have a field day._' Sasuke smirked to himself. '_let the games begin…_' Naruto thought to himself pouring a cup of coffee, '_let's see how it goes._'

**Mrrrr. I went brain dead. REVIEW! Please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to all! I am so happy! I have more than 3 reviews! OuO YAY! Alright so here's the deal, if I keep getting the reviews I will post a new chapter within the same week, if the reviews stop then I shall take much longer to post it. Call it blackmail or whatever I love my reviews… even if they aren't even about the story. Fuck it could be about my toes and I would still be dancing with joy. Please review. –Nilon**

**NNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNWWWWWIII IIIIIIINNNNNN **

"Gaara you ass! Where the hell is my shirt?!" Naruto called from the bathroom where he had been getting ready. "top left drawer ,right hand side, 3rd shirt under." Gaara said not once looking from his game. Naruto walked out from the bathroom shirt in hand, "dobe. Why don't you put the shirt _on_?" Sasuke asked pointing the camera from neji who was playing with a rubix cube he had found to the blonde. "because teme. I'm in my house. You're lucky I'm wearing pants." Naruto chuckled. "it is pretty rare to see him in pants when we aren't out doing crap." The redhead said over the loud woman's voice saying '_Booker! You're hurt!' _"are you still playing bioshock? I finished that game in like three days." Naruto said looking at the t.v, "I can't get past all the Vox Zeplen and the patriots. The men are no problem I just really wish songbird would recharge faster." Gaara pouted. "dude. Distroy the zeplin, kill the men and use possession on both of the patriots, that should give songbird some recharge time then send him to the deck. Just do that over and over. Also you might wanna use the skyline to go up to the upper deck and get a sniper rifle. They come in handy." Said Naruto as if he was the all knowing. "ok. You are the master commander." Gaara said as he past his current level in bioshock infinite. "I know young grasshopper. I know." Naruto said slowly patting Gaara on the head. "do you two ONLY play video games?!" Sakura screamed. "no. we actually need to leave. I have people to meet." Said the blonde teen whom was, at the moment, slipping on a black '_I'm just that awesome._' T-shirt and a checkered beanie, Gaara had tied converse as Naruto pulled on his own pair the only difference being the color. One pair black and red the other Orange and black. "c'mon asshole I have a gang to lead." Naruto smirked. '_A gang? Does he really think I would believe that shit? Whatever._' Sasuke thought to himself "come along guys." The raven said through clenched teeth before walking out the door after the blond and red head. '_I wonder what the others will think._' Naruto smiled evilly to himself. '_no more mister I'm- just- a-nerd-pick-on-me-all-you- want. No. That puppets been burned to ash and dust._'

**SLEEP-SLEEP-SLEEP-SLEEP-SLEEP-SLEEP-SLEEP-SLEEP-SL EEP-SLEEP-SLEEP-SLEEP-SLEEP-SLEEP-**

**HI. Did ya like it? I know this chapter was kinda everywhere but whatever. Oh! If you play bioshock infinite, I love you. you are amazing. If you do not play bioshock infinite I suggest you do. It is AWESOME. Please review. -Nilon **


	4. Chapter 4

**sup! alright so i know i haven't updated in a long time but i have food poisoning on top of trying to help my girlfriend plan our wedding and i'm trying to help a love sick best gay friend. So i'm very sorry Mishka. oh and thank you ann and wendy! I love you people!**

* * *

** "**Yo! Uchiha!" Naruto said as he walked over to his bike (motorcycle) that was parked in the garage. "what?" the raven snapped, "when we get where we are going i want you to stay behind me, and i might say some weird shit so when i start talking just do what you think is best. i don't want you getting killed." Naruto said as he pulled on a black trench coat with a symbol on the back (the kyubbi seal) "Whatever dobe" Sasuke said. "oh and everyone else stick with Gaara" the blonde added as he along with Gaara pulled on their helmets. everyone else hopped in Sasuke's car and drove off trailing behind the two motorcycles as closely as possible.

...TIME SKIP...

"yo." Naruto said to the two men at the front gate. "who are the extras?" one of the two said. "i don't think that's any of your business" the blonde said. "HEY! you may be lady Kushina's and Lord Minato's son but you are still a child! Show some respect!" the second man said. "Listen here you crack asses. i may be a _teenager _but i am still able to kill both of your asses with just the flick of my wrist. i'll kill you and then your families. I AM THE HEAD OF A MOB FAMILY! I WAS RAISED ON THE CORPSES OF OTHERS! I WILL KILL YOU IF I DEEM NECESSARY!" Naruto said rage clear in his voice, the other teens were trembling in fear "AM I UNDERSTOOD?!" the blond continued. "y-yes sir." the gate guards said. "Naruto. babe. settle down." Sasuke said loud enough for the guards to hear. Naruto smirked and pulled the ravens waist into his hip. Sasuke placed one hand on Naruto's chest and the other on his lower back. Naruto leaned down slowly and peck the Uchiha on the lips. Gaara grinned mischievously as Naruto looked over at him with a knowing glare. The guards opened the large gate and the teens walked in.

They walked up a short driveway that held a few motorcycles, and 2 cars. Naruto walked up to the white door and kicked it open not having the patience to open it correctly. Everyone walked in quickly and the Raven un-tangled himself from the steaming blonde. "Kiba! You were video taping that whole thing?!" Sakura screeched. "well ya. Kakashi said that we couldn't turn the camera off." the brunet said as if it was the most commonly known thing in the world.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked a silent. "It's alright. those were the rules and the rest of the class would figure it out sooner or later..." Naruto said. After a moment of silence the blonde continued "Uchiha. Nice work. oh, and sorry about the kiss. hn, unless you enjoyed it." Sasuke smirked "it wasn't bad. and thank you." the raven then licked his lips. "S-SASUKE-KUN?!" Karen and Sakura said at the same time. "dude! SHUT UP! THERE ARE PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP IN THIS HOUSE!" yelled an unknown voice. Naruto turned to the staircase and there at the top stood a girl with long blonde hair that was pulled into a pony-tail "Ino! did you miss me?!" Naruto grinned "um duh! how could i not?" Ino grinned back and jumped over the railing and into Naruto's arms. The two blondes hugged for a moment before Gaara said "i guess i'm not loved..." "aww Gaa-boo! you know i love you!" Ino smiled as she ran to the red-head and hugged him tightly. "Ino these are some people from school. Kakashi's making us do a pro-" Naruto was cut off "I went down to the beach And saw Kiki She was all like, "eh"And I was like,"Whatever" Gaara screamed "Then this chick comes up to me And she's all like, "Hey, aren't you that dude?" And I'm like, "Yeah, whatever"" Ino followed through "So later I'm at the pool hall And this girl comes up And she's like, "Aww" And I'm like, "Yeah, whatever"" Naruto sang "'Cause this is my United States of Whatever And this is my United States of Whatever And this is my United States of Whateva!" all three sang every one else just looked at them as if they had lost their minds. '_i wonder if this kind of thing in NORMAL._' thought Karin.

* * *

**SONG USED: my united states of whateva- Liam Lynch**

**it's a funny song...**

**-Nilon :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**i need a favor... for everyone that reviews. i want you to give me a list of your top 3 favorite (english) songs. i will be putting them in future chapters. **

**LIST OF SONG GENRES THAT I WILL BE USING:**

**Emo (Blood on the dance floor kinda stuff)**

**oldy ( like Ray Charles)**

**Screamo (like bring me the horizon)**

**and what i call the faggots (Justin B. and one direction)**

**no offence honey-boo's that like that kind of stuff. not saying you can't like it just saying that i don't. it's funny cause i call them faggots when i'm the chick marrying another girl. haha. LOVE YOU FOOLS! **

**the next chapter will be out next week if i get 2 more reviews. Keep reviewing for me! thank you. -Nilon**


	6. Chapter 6 HELP ME!

**alright. I have writers block. I need help here. PM me if you can think of a way to start the next chapter... sorry guys! I love you!**

**BELIEVE IT! -Nilon**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey peoples! sorry I posted 2 completely useless chapters! :(**

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Shouted a voice from across the house. Naruto stoped him dancing to spin towards the owner of the call. "Sai!" Naruto screamed happily and opened his arms wide. Sai burst into a sudden sprint but right before reaching the blonde teen he jumped knowing that Naruto would catch him and he did. Sai wrapped his long slender legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto spun the both of them around all the while laughing. "Oh god. I missed you." Sai said into Naruto's shoulder. "Missed you to Sai" "aaaheemmm!" Coughed Sakura. Naruto turned to the pinky Sai still hanging off of the blonde. "What?" Naruto asked. "Are you going to tell us who those people are or what?" Sakura said with an eyeroll to follow. "Gaara" Naruto turned to his friend "call everyone in." Gaara nodded and walked over to a wall moving a painting of a single apple to reveal a plate filled with buttons. Gaara pushed a few and waited until the plate screan turned green. The redhead then placed the painting back on the wall and returned to the blonde. A moment later doors were opening all over the large house and out stepped about 12 people. "Everyone. This is the Namikaze mob. Well. Part of it." Naruto smiled "this is Ino, Sai, Tsunade but you know her, the sand siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Jiraiya, Shizune, Yamato, Killer Bee, Iruka you also know him, and...wait. Where the fuck is Shika?!" Naruto yelled at no one in particular. "I'm commin. Holy your ass. So troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned as he sauntered down the stairs. " and this is Shikamaru" Naruto smiled and turned to the rest of the mob." Everyone this is Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Neji, Karen, Juugo, and Suigetsu. They're here for a project. And yes the camera is part of it..." Naruto explaned. "This is going to be a long week." Said Shizune.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short guy's. Keep in mind that I have to help my fiance plan a wedding... -Nilon**


End file.
